


10 Months

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarah "Sally" Walker lives in Keystone, Keystone, USA with her family. Her life is pretty boring, and a new school year means more boredom. But there is a mysterious stranger who is after her and her older brother. But why is the stranger after them?





	10 Months

My name is Sarah "Sally" Walker, and I am 14 years old. I live in Keystone, Keystone, USA. Yes, the town and state have the same name. Despite being named Sarah, I go by Sally. And there is a reason why.

I have a older brother named Jimmy, but we call him Jim. He is 16 years old. Jim looked like me in many ways. We both had brown hair (expect his was small and wasn't long like mine),and brown eyes. Our faces are similar as well. 

Anyway, when we were kids, Jim thought it would be a good idea to play a prank on me and tell me dad changed my name to Sally. I guess he expected me to be upset, but I wasn't. I was actually really happy. I immediately rushed to dad to thank him for changing my name. He then told me he didn't change it, and I was really disappointed.

That didn't stop Jim from calling me Sally though. He called me it so much that dad got used to it, and one night he said "Sally stop yelling." Ever since then the nickname became what everyone called me. 

Now you might be wondering why I didn't mention my mom. Well here's why. She died in a car crash when I was one, I have no memories of her, and I only know what she looks like from pictures. My dad always talks about how great she. How she was nice, and one of the kindest woman to ever exist. My dad has never tried dating anyone. He says he doesn't want to replace her.

My dad's name is Andrew Walker, and my mom's name was Carrie Walker.

Anyway, me and Jim were walking home from a friend's house. Jim still hasn't got a car yet. Despite getting his driver license three months ago! We reached the front yard, and I decided to ask him about it.

"Jim, why haven't you got a car yet?"

Jim, who was walking beside me looked around. I rolled my eyes. As if someone would be listening to our conversation. "Well...I don't exactly have a car."

Before I could ask what that even meant, we reached the front door and went in. We entered the kitchen where my dad and aunt were cooking supper.

Oh yeah, my aunt. I guess I forgot to mention her. Alexandra Walker is her name, and she is my dad's younger sister. After my mom died, my dad was an emotional wreck, and he asked my aunt to come help him out. She stayed with us for a while, and my dad was soon better. But when it became time for her to go back home, she revealed she "accidentally" sold her home. So my dad decided to let her stay with us into she gets a new home. She never has, and never will.

I studied their appearance. My dad, basically looks like an adult Jim with a full beard and glasses. So Jim would look like him when he became an adult. My aunt had dyed blonde hair that she curled every morning. She wore red lipstick and her fingernails were red too. She was also wearing a red dress. She literally wears a dress just about everyday. Even in winter she wears one.

Before I could go on about my aunt, my dad spoke. "So, how was your time at Luke's house?" 

Did I meantion my dad had a really deep voice? Me and Jim boith answered with "Good."

Dad gave a small smile before saying "That's good. He's been y'all's friend since y'all were kids. Now, why don't you two go upstairs. Supper will be ready in half a hour."

My aunt finally spoke. "Have you two gotten everything ready for school on Monday?"

Ugh school. The new school year was starting on Monday, and I will be in 9th grade and Jim will be in 11th grade. SInce I was starting high school, I would have to go to a different school than the one I was going to before. It will be the same school that Jim is currently going to.

I was going to lie and tell her yes, but JIm just had to say no.

"Well maybe you go upstairs and get everything ready then." My aunt said with a smile.

As we were making our way upstairs, I punched Jim for telling the truth.

The rest of the night was pretty boring to be honest.

 

I woke up this morning, and I glanced at the clock.

6:25. I groaned, but this was the nomral time I had been waking up at during the summer. I hate it, but I can never get back to sleep after waking up. I got out of bed, and went downstairs. I didn't bother to change clothes. Nobody was really up before 7 A.M expect for me and one other person.

I made my way outside and saw the typical scene of my aunt sitting on he porch swing smoking a cigarette. Aunt Alexandra liked to get up really early or go out really late at night to smoke.

The reason for that is because our neighbors found her attactive. According to her though, the whole town thought she was attarctive. 

"I don't want them to find me unattrative because I smoke." She had told me a few years ago. As far as I know, she is the only member in our family to smoke.

"Hey, Aunt Alexandra." I said as I took a seat in the chair beside the porch swing.

"Hey dear." she said. And then it fell into silence. But this was how it always was. I would come out there, and we would speak, and then silence. We don't really have anything to talk about to be honest. I'm not sure if I consider myself close to her anymore

I think we started to grow apart when I turned 13. These days it seems she only is close to my dad. Jim finds her annoying, and he told me as such. 

"I bet you are worried about 9th grade, huh?" she said.

I wasn't worried about it because Jim had told me everything about it. The only thing I was worried about was the new school. But I ended up nodding my head instead of saying no.

Aunt Alexandra smiled and took a drag on the cigarette. "You know, 9th grade isn't so bad. I remember when I was in 9th grade, I-"

And I immediately tuned her out. It's not like I don't care about her stories...okay maybe I don't. But the main reason I tuned her out was because whenever she tells the stories when my dad is around, he gives her a look. And that look makes me feel like she is lying about the stories.

I saw the paper boy come and said "Here comes the paper boy." I said, cutting off whatever lie Aunt Alexandra was telling.

The paper threw the newspaper, and I got up to get it. 

As I went into the yard to get the paper, I noticed a man across the street standing to side of a house. The man was looking straight at me, and it was creeping me out. From what I could see, he was wearing an...orange jumpsuit? Why did he looked like he just got out of prison? Why was he standing in somebody's yard? And why was he staring at me?

"Sally, what's taking you so long?" Aunt Alexandra asked me from the front porch?

I immediately ran up to her, and handled her the newspaper. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. So Aunt Alexandra had no idea what I just saw, and made no attempt to figure out why I took so long as she put out the cigarette and went inside with the newspaper to use the bathroom.

I went back into the yard, and looked across the street.

The man was gone.

 

The rest of day was normal, but I couldn't get that man out of my head.


End file.
